


Your Touches Are Everything To Me

by AlexisDevanne



Series: Tales of a True Alpha & His Beloved Beta [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is never forgotten, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Close-calls, Feels, Liam feels safe with Scott, M/M, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDevanne/pseuds/AlexisDevanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And maybe this is not the right way to go about things, but Scott is only a teenager himself. It’s not like he hasn’t been inwardly begging for some kind of reprieve from his own problems as well. So no one can really fault Scott for being broken down by the fragility in Liam’s confession.</p><p>Set right at the end of “Perishable”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Touches Are Everything To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I’m aiming to hit you straight in your shipper heart. Prepare your Sciam feels and proceed with caution. You’ve been warned.
> 
> Also you DON'T have to read the other parts to understand this one. Since every part revolves around their specific episode, they basically work as stand-alones.

Scott once again finds himself climbing the roof of Liam’s house half-past midnight. The text he received from his beta only reads - _pls come_ \- so Scott is not exactly sure what to expect when he taps Liam’s window.

Hence he has little time to process when the window opens as if Liam has been standing beside it all evening. Liam hurriedly pulls his alpha inside, closes the window and immediately wraps himself around Scott like a second skin.

The older teen only blinks once before encircling his arms around his beta. It is only then that Scott feels how Liam’s entire body is quivering.

“Hey, it’s okay,” the alpha soothes, rubbing his hands up and down Liam’s back in comfort. “I’m here now, just like you asked me to. Nothing can hurt you now.”

Liam only shakes his head against the hollow of Scott’s shoulder and grips his fingers tighter against the fabric of the alpha’s shirt. With the younger teen showing no signs of letting go anytime soon, Scott can only bring his right hand to tangle it in his beta’s hair while pressing a kiss at the top of the fifteen year old’s head. 

“It’s okay Liam. You’re not alone. It’s okay,” Scott reassures once more before grasping Liam’s right shoulder with his left hand and attempting to pull away a step. Only Liam lets out muffled whine and latches himself tighter against Scott.

Scott smiles despite himself and gives his beta’s shoulder another encouraging squeeze. “It’s okay Liam,” he tries again, voice soft. “I’m not going anywhere. I just want to see your face, okay? Will you let me?” he asks and after a short period of time he feels his beta give a barely perceptible nod.

It still takes about a minute until Liam’s grip becomes loose enough for Scott to be able to pull away. And even then Scott has to place both hands on Liam’s shoulders to keep him still as he takes a step back. Liam’s hands however holds tight to the crook of Scott’s elbows as to make sure the constant contact doesn’t disappear.

When Scott is able to take a good look at Liam though, the alpha’s heart breaks. Liam’s eyes are blotched—an obvious sign that he has been crying. His hair is messy and his nose couldn’t get any redder. Plus his lower lip wouldn’t stop trembling, just like the rest of him. Scott immediately pulls the younger teen against him and feels his beta begin to breathe once more. Liam just lets himself be cradled without a fight and just focuses on breathing in the safety that his alpha provides.

“Let’s go sit on your bed, okay?” Scott says as the younger teen’s shaking slowly starts to die out after a while of simply caressing his beta’s spine. The alpha is somewhat eased by the fact Liam does not show much resistance to being maneuvered to his bed. Scott sits on his beta’s left—their legs and knees touching—and drapes his right arm over Liam’s shoulders; giving him a gentle squeeze before starting to probe for answers.

“Are you okay?” Scott asks, hunching forward so that he can be eyelevel with Liam. His beta however refuses to look at Scott and instead keeps his gaze downward at his hands on his lap. Liam only shakes his head in the negative as a response. Scott frowns but does not force Liam to look his way. Instead he lets the fingers of his right hand move to play with the soft tresses of Liam’s hair. He tries for a different approach. “Will you tell me what happened?”

At this Liam laughs bitterly under his breath. “What? You don’t know?” he almost scoffs. The seventeen year old is a little taken back by the flat response. Yet now that the overpowering scent of distress and sadness has dwindled a bit, Scott can clearly smell the scent of repressed anger. 

“Everyday there are people trying to kill me,” Liam continues, the corners of his mouth arching downwards. “But now it’s even worst because now I’m worth 18 million dollars to some psycho!” he exclaims sharply while curling his hands into fists.

“That’s because they know that they are gonna have to go through me first if they want to get to you,” Scott quickly affirms, trying his best to go for soothing. “And Liam? That’s not going to happen you hear me? I’m not going to let anyone harm you.”

“I can’t sleep!” Liam resumes, body tensing and bulldozing forward as if Scott’s words didn’t register on him. “Did I tell you that? I have nightmares!” he exclaims voice cracking. “And I think I might be starting to get paranoid because I see Berserkers everywhere I go!”

“Liam!” Scott tries but Liam can’t seem to be able to put the breaks on it.

“No, don’t tell me to calm down!” Liam rebukes raising his voice, eyes glowing yellow. “The worst part is that Mason knows! He knows there’s something wrong with me but I can’t tell him!”

Instantly catching the scent of blood Scott moves out of the bed in haste and kneels in front of Liam—taking both of his beta’s hands into his own to stop him from self-harming. “Liam, you have to calm down,” Scott implores a little more sternly than before but his eyes show nothing but worry. He still remembers how Stiles described Liam as a ticking time bomb and how down Liam was because of it. Scott never wants the younger teen to go through that again.

Noticing that his palms are bleeding, Liam grits his teeth and tenses further. “I can’t!” he exclaims, almost yelling now. “Not when Mason has already left me 12 messages last time I checked and I can’t answer even one! I just-” And now Liam is biting his lower lip, his elongated canines nipping his skin. “And now I find out that I can’t even get drunk!” he cries fixing his eyes on Scott’s own while silently pleading for help.

And Scott needs to find a way to anchor Liam before he is forced to use his alpha powers against the beta—and Scott seriously doesn’t want to do that. He wants to prove to Liam that he can control his own emotions without being forced into it but Scott is running out of options fast until…

“Mmp!”

Scott slowly leans away until he is able to focus his gaze on Liam’s entire face. Liam’s eyes are searching as he slowly lifts his fingers to his own mouth. Liam uses his other hand to tentatively wipe the trace of blood coloring Scott’s lips. “You kissed me,” is all the beta is able to say in the all-encompassing quietness of the night. The older teen just silently nods and proceeds to do the same for Liam, wiping the remains of blood from his beta’s lower lip. Liam gulps as a tremble quakes his entire body. “D-Do that again. Please,” he quietly pleads and it’s all Scott needs to hear to charge forward.

The alpha smashes his lips against his beta’s and with his hands on Liam’s thighs he lifts the younger teen so they can be moved to the center of the bed. Liam quickly wraps his arms around his alpha’s neck as he is carried and planted with his back against the bed and with Scott on top of him.

Liam instantly has both hands on either side of Scott’s face and is doing his best at losing himself in their exchange. The way they are devouring each other’s mouths could almost be described as animal. Scott plants both his palms at either side of Liam’s head and it takes the older teen quite a while for his thought process to catch up to him. But once it does he slowly tries to extricate his mouth from Liam’s, no matter how much his beta whines at the action.

“D-Don’t,” Liam pleads as he tries to follow Scott’s mouth with his own. But seeing as Scott’s hand on his shoulder keeps him from doing that he just pouts dejectedly to his alpha.

“Sorry,” Scott apologizes, face hovering a few inches over Liam’s and moving no further. “I just have to know, are you okay now?” he asks and of course he does. Because Scott is nothing but a good person and he always worrying about other people’s wellbeing before taking care of his own. And Liam wonders every day what he did to ever deserve to meet someone like that.

“I plan to be,” Liam swiftly replies as he takes advantage on Scott’s loose grip on him to crash their lips together once more. But Liam doesn’t stop there. His hands quickly find their way to the front of Scott’s bottom-up shirt and are desperate in the way he tries to rip it open.

“L-Liam!” Scott lets out a surprised gasp as his beta struggles with Scott’s shirt. But Liam apparently doesn’t want to hear any of it because he quickly cuts the older teenager off by talking over him.

“It’s okay!” Liam assures hastily as he turns his body around and reaches for his bedside drawer. Scott has to swallow a moan when the movement makes Liam’s ass momentarily press against Scott’s crotch. Liam pulls his drawer open and takes something out of it before turning to face Scott again. “See? I borrowed it from Mason’s room last time I was at his house,” he explains while showcasing a tube of lube in his left hand, which makes his alpha’s eyes widen.

“Liam,” Scott tries again but Liam doesn’t want to hear it.

“I was just never going to be brave enough to buy one on my own,” Liam rushes out nervously, ignoring the way his alpha was trying to get him to stop. “I know it’s wrong but he’d understand,” Liam beseeches a little bit franticly now. “I even p-practiced-”

“Liam that’s enough!” Scott snaps, finally raising his voice and taking both of Liam’s hands by the wrists and planting them against the mattress above of Liam’s head. Scott is breathing hard but that is nothing to the way Liam’s eyes immediately tear-up at the reprimand. Of course the older teenager’s heart breaks at the sight almost instantly.

“You don’t have to do this,” Scott says softly now that he finally has his beta’s attention. The younger teen turns his face away with a frown and Scott releases one of his wrists to tenderly caress the exposed side of Liam’s face with the back of his hand. “Hey, listen,” Scott continues gently, trying to make the other boy understand. “You don’t have to do this to keep me here,” the alpha explains. “I’m not going to leave you. I promise that. So don’t feel like you have to do something you’re not ready for just because you think you have to.”

“It’s not about that,” Liam mutters quietly, pulling at the wrist that’s under Scott’s hold only to intertwine his fingers with Scott’s own when the alpha releases it. Liam brings their joined hands down to the front of his mouth and talks unto it. “You don’t get it,” Liam’s voice cracks, finally turning his face to lock his watery eyes with those of his confused alpha. “I’m not doing this because I feel obligated to you. I’m doing this because I need it to keep me sane,” he confesses, trying his best to scold his face into not betraying his emotions but failing. “Scott I…” Liam starts again, closing his eyes and pressing his cheek to the older teen’s hand for courage. “Your touches are everything to me.”

And maybe this is not the right way to go about things, but Scott is only a teenager himself. It’s not like he hasn’t been inwardly begging for some kind of reprieve from his own problems as well. So no one can really fault Scott for being broken down by the fragility in Liam’s confession.

The alpha lowers himself to capture his beta’s lips once more and his resolve to continue strengthens when he hears the appreciative whimper the younger teen produces. “I’ll keep you sane,” Scott whispers against Liam’s lips as he sits up and proceeds to remove his already half-unbuttoned shirt. Liam opens his eyes at the action and immediately takes it as his cue to shuffle out of his jersey as well. The _thanks_ clear in his eyes. It isn’t long until both are completely undressed and Scott is pinning his beta down on the mattress again.

Liam’s hands are scratching at Scott’s shoulder blades as Scott lasciviously devours his mouth. The alpha has one hand on the mattress to keep himself on top while the other one is slowly inserting his newly lubricated fingers in the opening between Liam’s parted legs.

The first finger goes in easily enough and it’s only then that Scott remembers what his beta said before. “You practiced?” he mumbles against Liam’s lips, temporarily moving away to spread open mouth kisses along the line of Liam’s jaw.

“Y-Yeah,” Liam mutters distractedly, lost in the high as Scott inserts another finger inside of him—rolling his hips to get his alpha to go deeper. “I could only go up to three,” he confesses, flushing redder than he has been and breathing through his mouth now. “But I always thought of you.”

It takes every inch of Scott’s willpower to not stop what he is doing just to hug the shit out of his beta for sounding so cute and innocent. But at the same time it finally registers inside Scott’s brain something that should have been obvious to him from the start. “I’m your first aren’t I?” he whispers and extricates himself from Liam’s fevered skin just enough to see his beta nod. Because of course Liam is a virgin. And it only makes Scott want to take care of him even more.

“You’re not gonna hold that against me are you?” Liam asks unsurely, reprehension in his eyes and Scott just smiles.

“Never,” Scott answers, laying on his side in order to be able to use his left hand to cup the side of Liam’s face and bring him in for a more leisure kiss. Liam complies eagerly, cupping either side of Scott’s face and returning the kisses enthusiastically until he hiccups a moan when the fingers of Scott’s right hand brush against a certain gland inside of him. “Found it,” Scott proclaims triumphfully with a dorky lopsided smile as Liam nuzzles into his neck unable to concentrate on anything else other than his alpha’s fingers hitting his prostate.

Scott eventually gets a third finger in and it all feels so tight and warm that Scott can’t even focus on anything else but it. Apparently Liam couldn’t handle more either because all of the sudden he has both hands against Scott’s chest and is pushing him to lay flat against the mattress. Before the older teen can say anything Liam is already on top of him, planting his knees at either side of his alpha’s torso and reaching for the tube of lube.

“Eager much?” Scott asks and Liam only responds with an embarrassed smile as he rubs the lubricant in his palms and reaches behind him to grab hold of the older teen’s cock—making the alpha shudder at the contact. “You don’t have to grip so hard,” Scott struggles to say about his beta’s hold on his manhood.

Liam only dips his head in shame. “S-Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Scott replies back and can’t help noticing how his beta is nibbling on his swollen lower lip. That immediately has Scott sitting upright, placing his hands at either side of Liam’s waist to rub then gently up and down Liam’s skin. “Hey, it’s okay to be nervous,” Scott reassures, looking up into his beta’s eyes to make sure he understands him. “No one is judging you.”

“Do you always talk this much during sex?” the beta says, trying for evasion.

“Only if I have to,” Scott replies patiently.

A few seconds tick by before anything else happens and then: “I just don’t want to disappoint you,” Liam mumbles weakly unable to meet Scott’s gaze.

The older teen can only shake his head at that. “Like that could ever happen,” he says fondly, drumming his fingers on his beta’s skin. “Liam if you didn’t know it already I think you’re wonderfully perfect just the way you are.”

“You don’t mean that,” Liam rebukes halfheartedly.

“I do,” Scott affirms, smiling when the younger teen finally meets his gaze. Liam stays staring at his alpha but for a moment until his face breaks out into a smile that Scott can only describe as radiant.

“Okay,” Liam concedes, using his free hand to tangle it in Scott’s hair and leaning forward to crash his lips against his alpha’s. The seventeen year old tilts his head a little to the side and starts dominating the kiss a little more—having his beta open up to him and exploring his mouth with his tongue. They spent a good amount of time like that until Liam starts to stroke Scott’s cock again ‘til it’s hard enough for his beta to sit back and start descending on it.

Both are forced to stop all other activities as Liam slowly impales himself on the other boy’s cock. The younger teen doesn’t let himself stop until Scott is completely balls deep inside of him. And then he can only grimace because he didn’t expect to feel _so full_. He’s not sure if he will be able to move with the way that feeling is spreading everywhere in his entire body—it’s almost too much—but when he opens one eye to look at the state his alpha is in he can’t help the involuntary chuckle that escapes his lips.

The laugh brings Scott out of his pleasure-induced trance and he looks at his beta in question. “What’s so funny?” he asks with part of him still in euphoria.

“Your ‘O’ face,” Liam giggles, wincing at the discomfort his own chuckles causes him. “It’s priceless,” he eventually declares.

Scott can only grin at that. “We’ll see who’s laughing when I’m done with you,” he challenges good-humoredly. The alpha lets his hands roam across his beta’s entire body as he gives Liam time to adjust to his girth. His hands roam everywhere from Liam’s thighs and arms, to his chest and spine, even playing with his nipples once or twice to elicit a surprised reaction from his beta. Eventually his hands end up on Liam’s hips as his beta proclaims that he’s ready for more.

It starts out slow, with Liam tentatively lifting his hips until only half of Scott’s dick remains inside before dropping down again. But eventually they found a rhythm that works for them, and Scott is once again pushed down to lay on the mattress while Liam rides up and down at a steady pace.

And really, Liam never looked more beautiful to Scott than at this moment. When Scott stops being mesmerized by the way his cock appears and disappears inside that warm cavern, his eyes can’t help focusing on the rise and fall of Liam’s chest; on his battered lips; the way he couldn’t stop panting through his mouth; and eventually on the whine Liam produces when Scott finally wraps a hand on his beta’s hardness.

All of the sudden a more primal feeling arises from within Scott. Before he knows it he is flipping them around and with a hand to Liam’s chest, pinning his beta to the bed as he pulls out only to settle himself between the younger teen’s legs. With both hands Scott lifts Liam’s legs in the air by the back of their knees and rams his cock inside Liam’s ass in one quick thrust that has his beta chanting his name.

Scott rolls his hips once he is buried deep inside Liam’s hole to make sure his beta could feel all of him. He pulls out until just the head of his cock remains inside before slamming back in with the full force of his hips—repeating the motion again and again. Liam yelps but otherwise does nothing but to moan and plea for more—the beta’s hands gripping the sheets tightly as he doesn’t know what else to do with them. All while Scott kept relentlessly plowing in and out him.

Yet even that wasn’t enough.

As Scott looks down at his beta—body all flushed and completely flustered but with eyes fighting their best to remain open and on his alpha—Scott realizes that there is still too much distance between them. He wants nothing more than to feel as close as possible to Liam. It’s a need that is slowly taking over him. A feeling that Scott hasn’t felt since a very long time. Not since…

The alpha suddenly lowers Liam’s legs and wraps them around his waist before dropping forward and smashing his lips against his beta’s once more. The younger teen releases an appreciative moan as he is quick to wrap his arms around Scott’s neck to immerse himself in the kiss. The new angle allows Scott to hit Liam’s prostate more accurately and soon both of them degenerate into a mess of muffled moans and sloppy kisses.

Knowing that their climaxes are fast approching, Scott wraps a hand around Liam’s neglected cock and pumps it at an erratic pace that has Liam curling his toes and chanting a mantra of Scott’s name. “D-Don’t stop,” Liam eventually stutters out, eyes glowing yellow as his vision blurs. “Scott please don’t stop,” he pleads and that’s it for the older teen’s control.

Scott’s eyes glow red as he bites the junction between Liam’s neck and shoulder with blunt teeth while giving Liam’s dick one last stroke that has his beta seeing white as his whole body is rocked by the power of his climax. Liam’s cum explodes and covers both their chests and stomachs, including Scott’s hand.

With the way Liam’s walls tighten around Scott’s cock it is not long until the alpha’s body is also shuddering as he spurts rope after rope of white cum inside his beta’s body.

They both flop heavily on the bed as the aftershocks of their climaxes finishes coursing through their bodies—with Scott pulling out of Liam and rolling to lay beside him—both staring at the ceiling.

“That…” Liam eventually starts, still in the process of catching his breath. “That felt amazing,” he states before turning his head to the side and facing the other teen. “We should do that again,” he states with an expression akin to a smile while he absentmindedly presses a hand against the place in his neck where Scott has bitten him.

A chuckle is pretty much what comes out of Scott’s mouth at his beta’s suggestion. “Hold on tiger, how about we get cleaned up first?” he jokes and almost laughs again when he sees Liam frown at the suggestion.

“Yeah well the bathroom is over there if you need it so much,” Liam points out with a barely disguised grumble and it takes everything in Scott not to reach out and ruffle his hair.

Instead Scott stands up and proceeds to look for a hand-towel he can wet to clean themselves up. Only that when he returns with it in hand he encounters the fact that Liam has apparently already fallen asleep.

“I guess you really were too wired to sleep,” Scotts mutters under his breath, wondering when was the last time Liam had a good night rest. He somehow manages to get them both cleaned up and Liam into a clean pair of boxers. Scott takes time to take in the room before deciding to screw it and locking the door to Liam’s room before climbing back into his underwear, turning off the lights and climbing in bed with his beta. 

He covers them both with the bed sheets and caresses the side of Liam’s face with the back of his fingers before letting his hand drop between them and letting sleep claim him.

~x~x~x~

_It is a school night. A school party at school premises to celebrate a new lacrosse season. Every student is invited. Even students from other schools. But most important of all it is obligatory for every lacrosse player in Beacon Hills’ high school to be present at the lighting of the bonfire._

_The school’s mascot, the cyclone, has indeed been set on fire tonight. However, beside for Scott—who stands with his back opposite to the bonfire—no one else is here. Not the lacrosse players, not the students, and certainly not the Coach. The place is deserted and only the sound of the crackling flame can be heard. That is until…_

_“You can’t hold on for me forever Scott. I can’t let you do that.”_

_Suddenly chills run through Scott’s spine and his heart constricts. Slowly he turns on his feet until he is facing the bonfire. Scott can’t see through it well, but there is a distinct shape of a person at the other side of the fire. Gradually but deliberately Scott circles the bonfire step by step until he is at the other side as well. He doesn’t say anything to the person standing there yet still moves to stand besides her—facing the same direction that she is._

_They stay like that for moment in silence. All while Scott feels his throat compress with all of the things he wants to say but somehow can’t. What he wants to stop from happening but can’t however, is how his shoulders start to quake as if in sync with the tears that have begun falling down his cheeks without his permission._

_“You like him don’t you,” she states more than asks as she interlocks both her hands behind her back and raises her gaze to look at the stars in the sky. “Have you told him yet?” she questions with genuine curiosity and Scott only shakes his head even though he knows she’s not looking at him. She hums, as if she expected a more abounding answer from him. However she takes a side step closer and bumps shoulders with Scott in a playful way. “Then you should tell him,” she encourages with a smile. “Remember? Exactly like you told me.”_

_“Tell him?” Scott repeats, even if his voice sounds like he is drowning._

_“Yes dummy,” she laughs. “With words,” she adds just to be safe._

_But Scott doesn’t join in the laughter. And it seems like he also can’t find a way to unscrunch his face. “I miss you,” he utters with great difficulty. “And I can’t stop thinking about you. Like everyday. And I’m afraid that I can only anchor myself for so long,” he confesses as a sob wrecks his body. “Allison I-”_

_“I know Scott,” she intercepts. “Just like I know that you’ll pull through. You’ll always will,” she assures letting him know the faith she has in him. “And you’ll never be alone, you know that. There always will be someone to help you get back on your feet. Someone who will cherish you just as much as I did if not even more. Because you deserve it Scott,” she guarantees. “It’s like fate.”_

_At that Scott can’t help the lopsided smile that forms on his lips. “I thought that according to you there was no such thing as fate?”_

_Allison can only shrug at that. “I thought there were no such things as werewolves,” she counters and successfully achieves pulling out a good to honest laugh out of him. She smiles also and starts walking forward. “So tell him,” she says. “And remember Scott,” she begins as she twirls around and faces Scott for the very first time. The entire scenery is darkening as she continues to pace backwards; but Scott can still hear her. “I’m on your side,” she states._

_-I’m always on your side-_

~x~x~x~

Scott wakes up to the light shining through Liam’s window. It seems he forgot to close the curtain last night.

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes Scott discovers that he is not exactly in the same position as he was when he called it a night. Instead he is on his left at the middle of the bed with Liam tucked in his arms and their legs tangled together. Liam’s hair is tickling Scott’s chin and the alpha can feel his beta’s breath ghosting against his collarbone.

He lets himself take the scene in before running the fingers of his right hand down along Liam’s arm and up his spine. The action sending shivers through the fifteen year old’s body that has him waking up in a matter of moments. Scott has to lean away as Liam slowly lifts his head and almost bumps with his alpha’s chin. But once Liam’s sleep-riddled face comes into focus Scott can’t help the chuckle that escapes his lips at the serious case of bed-hair his beta is showcasing.

Liam feels something warm touch his face and struggles to wake his eyes. Yet once he does open them it takes some time to register what is happening—and when it does the shock of it has Liam as alert as if he had just drank a shot of espresso.

“Had an eyelash on your cheek,” Scott explains as Liam stares at him with wide eyes. “I thought I remove it for you.”

“You stayed,” Liam whispers much to Scott’s confusion. “You stayed,” Liam states again more surely now before hiding his face against Scott’s neck and hugging his alpha’s torso as close to him as possible. “You actually stayed,” Liam mumbles against Scott’s skin with what the older teen thinks is a hint of excitement. “I mean, I didn’t think that you’d actually leave because you’re you—the best person I know—and I know you wouldn’t actually do that after promising to stay but—you stayed!” he exclaims as if he isn’t accustomed to people keeping their promises. “Oh god I can’t stop smiling don’t look at me,” he mumbles hastily at the end.

And that’s it! That does it! Liam is officially the cutest person that Scott has ever encountered and the alpha doesn’t feel guilty at all about forcing his beta to scoot upwards so that he can kiss his beta’s forehead and hug the shit out of him. Liam doesn’t seem to mind it as hiding his face on Scott’s shoulder works just as well for him.

After a while of just enjoying each other’s company with hands rubbing up and down each other’s back, Liam finally feels confident enough in himself to pull back and lay his head on the pillow—locking eyes with his alpha and blushing at the slugged smile the older teen sends his way.

Scott really is the person Liam trusts the most so it is no wonder why he is his anchor. His alpha was just the perfect human being to Liam and he wishes he could find a way to express just how grateful he is to have him in his life. And most of all he wants to prove that he is worth keeping around. That’s why, leaving all hesitation behind, Liam, after taking a big inhale, decides to make a promise of his own.

“Um Scott?” he starts, licking his lips and bulldozing forward before he can chicken out. “I know that I’m not exactly the best at this werewolf stuff yet, but I promise that I’ll get better and that no matter what you’ll always be able to count on me,” he says trying not to sound as nervous as he feels. “I’ll protect you too, _and the pack!_ ” he adds before he makes himself sound too obvious. “I just… I guess what I’m trying to say is that I also have your back, o-okay?” he finishes and swallows as he awaits Scott’s response.

The alpha plays with the tresses of Liam’s hair as he considers what was said to him. The beat of his beta’s heart testifies everything Scott ever needs to know about the other boy’s sentiments and Scott smiles fondly at the way his beta tries to disguise it. But if anything, Scott has learned from his mom the importance of telling the other person how you feel aloud. Just like he did once with a girl that will forever be dear to his heart. A girl that Scott knows for certain is cheering him on at this very moment. And so Scott can only smile as he leans forward and shares the secret with his beta.

“I love you too, Liam.”

Liam’s face colors in a vibrant shade of red before he is once again hiding it against Scott’s chest. The alpha only feels slightly guilty about not being able to stop the laughter that escapes him at his beta’s actions.

**Author's Note:**

> Officially a Series now. This might become a thing. Don’t know yet… So how did I do?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [After The Printer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2952893) by [Wesz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesz/pseuds/Wesz)




End file.
